Pending On Hold
by introverted.xtrovert
Summary: Rittenhouse sent a hit for Lucy. To the world she is dead. But is she?
1. Chapter 1

She didn't realise how close they were. Faces inches apart, seething angry breaths. Her eyes flickered from each of his green eyes. Those green eyes... _No!_

He knew exactly how close they were. He just wondered how long it would take from her to realize and step back. He watched as her eyes, her brown flickered between his. _When was she going to learn?_

"You can't keep running," He said low. "We have to stop this."

"You seem to think you're doing alright without me," Lucy said still angry. "Following that stupid journal."

"Lucy," He sighed. It sounded wistful. Lucy only studied him more.

"What's your story? What really happened?" She asked him.

"i already told you," He said dismissively.

Lucy shook her head. "Why me? Why are you going after me?"

Flynn didn't answer.

"You said I was picked for this," She continued. "Why does everyone seem to be after me?"

Flynn looked away. "Because... your the firstborn and only child of Benjamin Cahill."

Lucy finally decided to take a step back. "How- How do you know that name?"

"Lucy, you're blind!" Flynn stood up straighter as she stepped away. " _He_ chose you. They are everywhere. In _everything_."

"What do you mean?"

"Lucy, your father is apart of Rittenhouse."

Lucy shook her head. She felt lightheaded. "So this whole time..."

She couldn't believe it. She went down. Before she could hit the concrete, Flynn caught her. Saving her life, again. He set down in the only thing that seemed the least bit comfortable. He looked at her with melancholy eyes. He sat down at the computer and put his head in his hands. What was he going to do?

 **So super short, I know. I seem to have a habit of it. This was just to kick things off. It was in my head when I was writing Playing A Role last night but I was too tired.**

 **I LOVE WyLu. WyLu is number one for my Timeless OTP. But I love Garcy (Flynn and Lucy) just as much. And we seriously need some more Garcy.** _ **...who said that? Just me? Really? ..**_ _._

 **This story is a bunch of unresolved Garcy and WyLu. Lol ?**

 **Oh... and I need a cover so... If you want to make one or know someone who could I'd be greatly appreciative.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this idea, for this chapter, is from the description of episode 13: Karma Chameleon: "Wyatt and Rufus go rogue in the 1980s in a desperate attempt to save Jessica. Lucy covers for them in the present..." So yeah. And Lucy ends up talking with Anthony Bruhl. "Karma Chameleon 1.13:**

 **Wyatt and Rufus go rogue and travel back to the 1980'S in a desperate attempt to save Jessica's life. Meanwhile Lucy has a disturbing meeting with Anthony Bruhl."**

 **So yeah. Flynn might make an appearance. I kind of write it as it comes. We'll see. ?ￂﾠ**

"You cannot be serious!" Lucy tried to stay quite as it was 3 in the morning and her mother was sleeping but it didn't come out that way.

"I'm serious." Wyatt said. "All I need is for you to cover for me."

Lucy shook her head in disbelief and walked passed him.

"I'm not doing this just for me, Lucy. He's killed two other women!"

"It doesn't matter, Wyatt. You're screwing with time. Who knows who else this could effect?! Did you think about that?"

"Please, Lucy. Please just," Wyatt exhaled deeply. "Help with this."

Lucy had never seen this look of desperation on his face. He really wanted this. If he does succeed... Her chances with him are over. Not that anything would be ever happened.

"Fine... But the minute you screw something up here... I'm calling it."

"Thank you, Lucy."

Wyatt left after that. She didn't know how he planned to get the machine but she didn't want to know either. He was most likely doing it by force.

It all happened so fast. One moment she was making up some story to Mason and Christopher and now she's being held at gunpoint in an abandoned building.

Why must it always be her? Can't she just have one day of peace?!

"I'm sorry." Was all Anthony would say. The gun trembled in his hands.

"Rittenhouse?" Lucy asked.

"Don't say anything!" He yelled. Then softer, "Save your friends and don't say anything."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar recorder. "I'm going to kill you."

Anthony shook his head. He cocked the gun and fired a shot.

Lucy braced herself for impact but it never came. She looked behind her and saw a hole in the wall.

"Run," He mouthed. He lifted the gun to his head and cocked the gun again.

Lucy couldn't say anything but stepped toward the man, shaking her head fervently. But he already did it. Lucy covered her mouth so a sob wouldn't escape her quivering lips. She quietly made her escape and ran. She didn't know where she was. She exited a back door that lead to trees.

When she her eyes became more focused and her sobs were more controlled, she started walking back.

As she saw town she began to run for it. But her thoughts got up. Rittenhouse... They will surely be checking up on the place.

She went to town but went opposite the building she escaped from.

She seemed to blend into the crowd but as she walked for a ways, she turned her head.

She cursed a mean curse under her breath. She was being followed. The guys came closer and closer and Lucy sped up.

She about fell on her face when someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her in their direction.

Her instinct was to scream but she didn't as the man covered her mouth, "Sh." She was grateful in the long run; she could have given herself away.

Lucy turned her head and saw the guys that were following her had walked past the alleyway she was currently resting in.

She turned back to the person who... Well, saved her.

"Flynn?" She gasped as he removed his hand.

"Why are they following you? Who are they?" He didn't miss a beat between the questions as he straightened his attire.

Lucy pushed herself off the wall and did the same thing with her clothing. "I think they're Rittenhouse. Anthony Bruhl tried to kill me. That, was Rittenhouse."

Flynn studied her.

Lucy sighed. She can't go back to Mason Industries. She can't go home. "I need your help."

"I know," He said with a smile.

"Then..." Lucy threw her hands up. "What now?"

"Now... We fake your death."

 **~•~•~•~**

 **Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnn!**

 **Just to clear things up... I am so not following the show anymore. Lol. I will most likely use bits and pieces of it but your on my ship now. This is my story now.**

 **And I'm super excited. This is going to be fun!**

 **There will be more Garcy and a little less WyLu than originally thought but I'm okay with that. They're both my OTPs and I could never chose between them. Maybe. I don't know. Let's just not make me chose, Mkay?**

 **Back to the subject... Um... Nope that's it, actually.**

 **Thank you, again and a million times, to Chrissy1529 for making the cover!**

 **Funny thing, "Pending" wasn't my original idea for the story title but as I saw the cover and thought about the future of the story, I found it fit perfectly... So thank you for that too, Chrissy!**

 **I hope you guys have enjoyed!**

 **-EJ**


	3. Chapter 3

"What?!"

Shocked was an understatement for what Lucy was feeling right now. Fake my death? How?

"Why," asked she. She probably already knew the answer.

"Rittenhouse wants you dead, correct?" Lucy nods. He continues, "We need them to believe that you are really dead. Whether it was Anthony Bruhl or not."

"What about Wyatt? And Rufus?" Lucy shook her head. "My mother?"

Flynn sighed. "Lucy... Would you rather have someone after you for the rest of your life or be on the run and live?"

Lucy put her head in her hands and breathed in slowly. "Just kill me now," she muttered.

Flynn shook his head. "I'm sorry. It's the only way. We can tell Wyatt and Rufus but they can't tell anyone." He knew how much she cared for her team. Maybe Wyatt particularly.

"How will we tell them?"

"I'm not done taking these godforsaken trips. They'll follow, like they always do."

Lucy ran over the new details in her head. He was right, actually. They'll follow. They always do.

"But how will we fake my death?"

"That's easy enough. Just find someone that looks like you, tell an interesting enough story and no one questions."

"People close to me will have questions," She muttered. Then louder, "Can we leave now? Thanks for saving me and all but... Creepy dark, cold alley..."

"Right," He held out his arm. She took it with an amused brow. "We best get started."

~•~•~•~

The Lifeboat landed and Wyatt opened the door with anxious hands.

He was expected to be greeted by Lucy, so she could tell him the news. He wouldn't be happier to have her deliver the news. But alas, she was no where to be seen.

Jiya ran to him though. Wyatt couldn't pin the look that spread across her features. "Well?"

"Well what? Why did you steal the time machine?" Jiya crossed her arms more upset with Rufus.

"We did it... To save my wife... Is she alive? Is she okay?"

Jiya's face crunched up in confusion. "What are you talking about? You're wife is fine. Why wouldn't she be?"

Wyatt laughed in relief and clapped Rufus' shoulder. "We did it! Oh my God."

Rufus couldn't keep the smile from his lips. He's never seen Wyatt like this. "Congratulations."

"But guys," Jiya interrupted, thoroughly confused. Conor Mason and someone they didn't recognize, along with Agent Christopher, came up behind Jiya.

"Did you tell them?" Mr. Mason asked.

"No, I was trying to-"

"Tell us what?" Wyatt had to catch his breath from his excitement.

The two time travelers were suddenly aware of the melancholy that loomed in the place.

"What," Rufus asked.

"Lucy's... Dead." Mason finally said.

"What?"

Wyatt now blamed himself. Did he screw with the timeline to something to affect that? Did he do it?

"When? How? Where?" Rufus just spit all the questions out.

"She got a call and said she had to meet someone, then left. We found her in the park, not breathing. She had abrasions around her neck and a stab wound in her stomach.

We got her cell phone and looked at the phone records, hacked her phone listened to the phone call, listened to that conversation*. It was Anthony Bruhl. Later, he was found dead, suicide, in an abandoned warehouse. I'm sorry, both of you. We are still gathering information. We think they were connected somehow."

Both men found seats to sit down. That was a load of information to obtain in one moment. Wyatt put his head in his hands and Rufus was near to tears. What would drive Anthony to suicide?

"I'm sorry Lucy." Wyatt muttered. Wyatt was crying. Not loudly or obviously, but the tears fell.

"I'm sorry about Anthony, Rufus," Wyatt said looking to his friend.

"Yeah, me too. But Lucy? Did we do that?"

Wyatt shrugged. "I don't know. And if it was, I don't know what I'd do with myself. But, we won't rest until we figure it out. Deal?"

Rufus nodded. "I'm... Gonna go... Do, something."

Wyatt nodded and then remembered he had something to look forward to at home. But Lucy kept pulling at him.

Which brought more questions.

Wyatt met up with Agent Christopher to discuss, and accept, his discipline.

"Master Sergeant Logan, surprised you're not halfway home, by now. With the excitement and all."

"Well, I'd be lying if I said the thought didn't cross my mind." Wyatt chuckles. "But I did steal the time machine. And held Rufus hostage."

"You didn't hold Rufus hostage, I know for a fact," She set down the Manilla folder that was in her hands. "You returned the Time Machine, no harm to it. You got your wife back, who was missing...? There will be something, I'm sure but go home, Wyatt."

"Thank you, Agent Christopher." Wyatt nodded and left the room.

The whole drive home, his thumb drummed against the steering wheel. Nervousness , excitement and many other emotions ran through his veins.

As soon as he opened the door, he could tell she was home. If the aroma of chicken Parmesan wasn't the key telltale sign it was the life that was back in the apartment.

"Wyatt is that you?"

Wyatt turned to see Jessica peering into the foyer, apron on and meat thermometer in hand.

"Oh my Gosh. Are you okay?" She strode to him and pecked his lips. He bent down and gave her a nice, long hug. Longer than most hugs he's handed to her. She knew he was upset about something. "Are you okay? I heard about Lucy. I am so sorry. I know she was a good friend. To me, too."

"You knew Lucy?" Wyatt asked as he pulled away.

"Of course I do. You introduced us when you took... Well, whatever job it is you took."

"Right. Yeah, I'm pretty... Shaken. I don't understand..."

"I know," she rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

After years, he had dinner with his wife again. He made each second count. And every second after.

Now he lay in bed next to her. From her breathing, he could tell she was asleep. He was happy. Perfectly and incandescently. But he couldn't shake the guilt of having something to do with Lucy's death.

He removed himself from underneath the blankets and away from the warmth of Jessica. He walked into the living room and pulled out his laptop. Opening Chrome, he typed in two words. Or rather, names: Lucy Preston. If that was even her name.

It was. Everything looked the same. No record of a sister, still a history professor, he even found the book she said she wrote on Abraham Lincoln. He didn't understand, everything was the same.

Maybe he didn't do this. Maybe they weren't responsible. Maybe this was planned. Maybe it was connected to Anthony. Anthony somehow knew that Lucy was still in present time, called her to meet and now there both dead. What happened?

 **~•~•~•~**

 **Poor Wyatt; he can never win. But he will. With heartache. So hey...**

 **GGGAAARRRCCCYYY IN DA HOUSE. Man, I love this ship.**

 **So next chapter will be one week apart from this chapter. Wyatt will have done much research trying to figure out the mystery of Bruhl and Preston and the team discovers some shocking news. So... Drama, drama, drama. With some angst. And romance. Because... It's the best! Lol ?ￂﾠ**

 ***I don't actually know if Homeland can actually listen to a previous phone conversation but hey... This is fiction. And AU so...**

 **Au revoir, ma amis.**

 **-EJ**


	4. Chapter 4

Four days later...

"We don't think it's Lucy."

"What?!" Both Rufus and Wyatt stood in confusion. The hot sun beamed down on them. They were win the parking lot of... A morgue, Wyatt thought.

"Not Lucy? ...How?"

"Come take a look."

The men followed Agent Christopher into the building without a word. The questions were great but no one spoke.

Wyatt listened as Rufus sucked in a breath at the white sheet with a body underneath.

"So, why do we think this isn't Lucy?" Rufus tore his eyes away.

"I think this was planned. Very strategically. We took a DNA test. It didn't match Lucy's."

Rufus's mouth formed a perfect 'o'. He wanted to say something but couldn't find any words.

Wyatt was still silent. He did so much research over the course of the four days trying to find some sort of clue. He walked to the body and pulled back the sheet just enough to see her face. He noticed a spot behind her ear that wasn't right.

He chuckled. "Yeah... That's not Lucy."

"How could you tell?"

"Well, look at her. It's not Lucy. But also... She had a burn mark behind her ear."

"And how would _you_ know that?" Rufus would usually be amused but he couldn't shake the shock.

"She told me the story." Wyatt looked to Denise. "Why didn't we find out sooner?"

"I never got to confirm until yesterday. For some unknown reason they kept it from me. When I came to see yesterday, I knew something was off. That's when I had the DNA test. Results just came in an hour ago."

"So this was definitely planned then?" It came as a question from Rufus's lips but he knew the answer.

"Yes," Christopher confirmed. "We are still working on it."

Wyatt looked at the hotel who laid on the table. The Agent's phone began ringing.

 _So, there's a possibility Lucy's not dead?_ Wyatt couldn't come up with an answer. _Then... Where was she?_

"Flynn jumped," Christopher slid her phones back in her pocket as she sighed. "We have to go in."

The three piled up in the Homeland, black SUV and drove off to Mason Industries.

"We, uh," Denise cleared her throat. "Got another historian."

Wyatt and Rufus only nodded. "We do what we have to do."

But it all hit them when the words were spoken.

Somehow, though, possibly, not dead, Lucy was gone.

 **~•~•~•~**

 **So this is short. I know. I'm sorry.**

 **'A week later'? Let's try... 4 days. ? Yeah, changed that detail. Surprise!**

 **Um, oh, yeah.**

 **I need to ask you guys a very similar question. But after receiving different opinions I felt like I should ask the viewers. ?**

 **So...**

 **A) WyLu...**

 **B) Garcy...**

 **?**

 **Vote vote vote.**

 **I want you to know that I am coming out with this [crappy] "Garcy Drabbles" book. Short little... One shots, I guess, that I write mostly when I'm bored and really needed some Garcy. Lol ?ￂﾠ**

 **And I also have that WyLu one-shot book called Just Close Your Eyes. So... There's that.**

 **I will definitely take requests for both books.**

 **So... That's it.**

 **Cheerio!**

 **-EJ**


	5. Chapter 5

_**6 to 4. Sorry AlyssaWaite1 Chrissy1529, I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore... ?**_

 _ **But it's going to be Garcy! Yay! I would've been happier either way.**_

 _ **So now that that's resolved... Super excited. ?**_

 _ **~•~•~•~**_

This is the part where the nerves and the doubt come in.

Will they know they can find us there? Will they go there? Would they go somewhere else? I don't think there's any other-

"Lucy."

Her head snapped in the direction of the voice. "Hmm?"

Flynn held out his hand and lifted her into the machine. He climbed in after and took the seat in front of the guest.

Before strapping himself in, she watched her struggle with the straps. Her hands were shaky and her breaths weren't even.

Flynn reached over. "What are you worried about?" He said, buckling her in with ease.

"Nothing," she says quickly.

Flynn smirked. "I'm sure they can't miss the Statue of Liberty."

Lucy's eyes were screwed shut, preparing for take off, and nodded.

~•~•~•~

"Wyatt, Rufus, this is Laura Lee."

Wyatt extended his hand and had a friendly but faltering smile. "Nice to meet you Laura."

She, currently, wore her hair wound in a tight bun and was wearing very business clothing. Freckles danced across her fair skin and her nose seemed to be turned up a little. She took Wyatt's hand but did not smile. "Miss. Lee or ma'am will do, Mr. Logan, Mr. Carlin."

Rufus returned her nod and looked to Wyatt.

 _Miss. Lee, go it._

"Okay," Mason sliced through the awkwardness with the mission. "October 26, 1886. Main event: The Statue of Liberty."

Wyatt turned to the British genius and crossed his arms. "What would Flynn want with that?"

"That's what you are to figure out." Denise cut in. "Same mission: Miss. Lee will protect history, guide you and you will eliminate Flynn."

All three travelers nodded.

They met back at the Lifeboat when they were dressed appropriately. Rufus entered and geared up. Wyatt began following when he noticed she wasn't.

"You okay?"

Laura looked from the machine back to Wyatt then nodded her head. "Just fine," she snapped.

She pushed passed Wyatt and claimed Wyatt's seat as her own.

"Um, that's..."

She already had the blue straps around her shoulders when she looked up at him. "What?"

Wyatt cleared his throat and took the opposite seat. "Nothing."

"Ready!" Mason yelled.

The doors shut and they were off. Wyatt watched Miss. Lee to gauge her reaction. She stared him square in the eyes the whole time; didn't even flinch. Well, except for when it landed, they all flinched.

As soon as the Lifeboat was... Lifelesss, she unbuckled her belt and stood up only to topple over.

With swift, wheezy movements, Wyatt caught her before she fell on something.

"Let go of me!" She wiggled out of his arms and leaned on the opening.

"You're welcome...?" Wyatt shook his head and told himself not to worry about it.

From the woods, they could here the excitement coming from town.

"The statue is going to be placed there." Laura pointed out. The men nodded. "Well... Let's go!"

When they reached the people they began searching the crowds. No sign of Flynn anywhere!

"The boat's coming in!" Someone yelled.

Everyone's head turned to the direction of the pointing. Sure enough, the boat was there.

As Wyatt turned to say something to his team, someone slipped a note on Wyatt's hands. He tried calling out to the person but they seem to have disappeared.

"What is it?" Rufus asked nicely.

"Open it!" Laura demanded.

Wyatt opened and read the letter. He recognized the handwriting but couldn't place it. Because of the familiarity of this, he followed it's instructions.

"Come on!"

"Where are we going?"

Wyatt searched the coast looking for the tavern. "There it is."

The three men walked in. They sat at the table. "What are we waiting for?" Rufus asked looking around. The stares were abundant.

"Whoever sent this." He flashed the letter before handing it to Rufus.

"Who-"

Wyatt stood up abruptly and drew his time-appropriate gun.

"Hold it!"

Flynn had his own gun out but had his hand up. Just like in 1780. "I'm not here for you."

"Then what are you here for?"

"Someone wants to speak with you."

"And who is that?"

Flynn turned his head to the side and cleared his throat.

Wyatt and Rufus shared a gasp and Miss. Lee had a face of confusion. Then, she too, gasped. "Is that-?"

"Lucy?" Wyatt and Rufus said unison.

 _~•~•~•~_

 _So I didn't edit this chapter. So, forgive me. And I'm sorry if this was slow, too. I just needed them to get together. Lol_

 _Haha, I think I lost two readers. ? ﾟﾘﾂ_ _? ﾟﾘﾁ_ _? ﾟﾘﾆ_ _? ﾟﾘﾝ_


	6. Chapter 6

_"Lucy?" Wyatt and Rufus said in unison._

Lucy gave them a small smirk. She started to speak but they beat her to it.

"What-I thought... We thought you-"

Lucy cut him off. "I know. And... I'm sorry for any pain I caused to either of you. But it was necessary for all of our lives." Lucy turned to Miss. Lee. "And you must swear to never tell anyone."

Laura was shocked. _Lucy... Who's supposed to be dead... Isn't? And she's time traveling with a terrorist?!_ She nodded fervently. "But why are you traveling with him?" She had whispered and pointed to the tall man behind Lucy.

"He helped, is helping, me." She turned to her friends. "I know... This is going to sound crazy but... I'm going to help him."

"You're-" Rufus couldn't get past what she said to say something else.

"You're what?! No. No, you're not." Wyatt laughed. She was pulling his chain . _..right?_

"Wyatt, he saved my life."

Wyatt looked over Lucy's shoulder to the man in questioning. Flynn gave him a smug smirk.

"Rittenhouse," Lucy began explaining. "They sent a hit for me. I... Don't know why. They sent Anthony to do it."

"Anthony? But... Why?"

"They threatened his family, I think. He couldn't do it. He didn't want to. The whole thing was recorded so they are going to put two and two together soon but... He shot behind me to make it sound like he shot me then..." She looked warily to Rufus. "He committed suicide."

Rufus turned and sighed. At least he knew the truth.

"I ran, tried to run. These people are very real, guys. And scary. And Rufus... I'm so proud of you because I don't know how long I could do this." Lucy stole a glance from Flynn over her shoulder. "Which is why I'm going to help him."

"Lucy..." Wyatt stepped toward her.

"I'm going to keep the killing to a minimum whilst trying to think of a better way."

"Wait, if your helping him... Then... What are we going to do?"

"Keep chasing us. I don't know what else yet. Don't behave suspiciously. We can fix this. Save Anthony, Rufus won't have to be a double agent, Flynn will have his family back, maybe even Amy will be back. I don't know but... We can jump when we reached those canyons."

"Lucy, I don't like this," Wyatt took her hand in his. "There's a lot of risk."

"I know. But I'll be fine. He's not going to hurt me."

"How do you know that?"

Lucy smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'll be fine. I'll tell you as soon as I'm not... But it's not going to come to that."

Flynn cleared his throat. "We've got to go. Lucy."

Lucy nodded. "I'll see you guys next time. Don't tell; I'm dead."

The three nodded and watched as Flynn left with Lucy.

"She's... Alive." Rufus sighed.

"So we are just supposed to forget this happened?" Miss. Lee spoke.

"Yes!" Both men said quickly in unison.

"I know you don't know her but she doesn't deserve anything that's happening. Nobody does."

~•~•~•~

Denise, Rufus and Wyatt all met up again. They couldn't tell Mason, but they trusted Agents Christopher. She knows the body wasn't Lucy but never disclosed the information.

"So, concerning Lucy..." Rufus started.

"Yes?"

"She _is_ alive."

"What? How? Where?"

"Rittenhouse wants her dead. She's hiding." Rufus explained.

"With Flynn," Wyatt added. "She's going to help him. She asked us to keep chasing them, not to raise suspicion, etc."

Denise nodded. "Okay. We do what we have to."

~•~•~•~

Laura sat on her bed and sighed. This was a lot to take in. She looked at her her phone and decided to call Mason.

Her conscience couldn't take it.

She dialed Mason's number but she couldn't bring herself to hit 'call'. But she didn't know how long she could keep a secret.

She never kept a secret from anyone. She didn't like secrets.

She heard her front door open and quickly tossed her phone aside. She opened her nightstand drawer and pulled out a small item.

"Hey babe."

She slid the ring on just in time before he came around to face her. "Hey."

"How's your new job?"

Laura sighed. "Good. They keep me on my toes. It's exciting."

"Good."

"I'm going to make dinner."

"M'kay."

She sighed as she hears the bedroom door _click._ She entered her bathroom and locked the door.

She took in her reflection a d watched as tears begun rolling down her fair cheeks.

She pealed off her blazer and removed her shirt. She traced over the scars that ran across her stomach and biceps, knowing there were more underneath her jeans.

She grabbed another razor blade and made another one. One for the secret she was keeping.

~•~•~•~

 **How about that finale huh?! All my ships are shaking. And you know what I missed? We have been waiting and waiting for this team up with Flynn a d what do we get? NOTHING. Flibbitty-gibbett!**

 **Anyway... Have I softened your hearts to Laura Lee? Even a little? You** **thought she was going to call Mason huh? Haha nope! I was this close though.**

 **Lol, that was definitely not the turn I expected...**

 **I always have the plot figured out before I write a story. By plot I mean what happens first and how it ends. But the details come as I put them down.**

 **So we will, apparently ?, be getting into Laura's character and why she slipped the ring on hastily (why she wasn't wearing all the time) and why she cuts.**

 **Good day!**  
 **-EJ**


End file.
